What to do next
by Angie-Face
Summary: Buffy is free to do what she wants to do. She goes to LA with the Scooby’s. But she gets some strange surprises.


**What to do next?**

By Angela

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters. I just borrow them from Josh Whedon.

Timeline: after season 7 of BtVS and after season 4 of Angel.

Author's note: Buffy is free of her duty, Spike died. Cordelia is banished from the group. Connor is still with the group. Gunn, Wesley and Fred are also in the group. Anja is dead. Angel isn't the boss of Wolfram & Hart. I heard that Willow fell in love again, but that didn't happen either. Oh and Willow hasn't told anybody about the reason why she had to go to Angel (to give him his soul back).

Author's note 2: I haven't seen the end of season 7 and season 4. It could be that some things are wrong, but just read around it. I read a few stuff about the end of Buffy and this is my look on how it goes further.

Summary: Buffy is free to do what she wants to do. She goes to LA with the Scooby's. But she gets some strange surprises.

Feedback: please give some. It's like chocolate, you can't live without it. 

"So Buffy? What do you wanna do now?" Dawn asked.

They just had fought the final fight. The Hellmouth was closed now. It was gone even, just like Sunnydale. The whole town collapsed. The only thing you could see was a deep hole. Unfortunately Anja died during the fight, saving Warren. Spike died too, he did this for a great cause. He saved the world. Buffy smiled at that thought. Spike wanted to save the world more than anything else in the world. She thought back to the question that Dawn was asking.

"I'm free now. So the question is, what does a free person want to do?" Buffy said.

"I would know, go to the person I love." Xander said.

It was still hard on him that Anja died. They were finally getting together and then this happened. It sounded familiar. The same thing happened to Willow over a year ago.

"Go to the person I love huh?" Buffy said.

"I think I can do that." Buffy said smiling

"L.A. it is then." Willow said smiling.

**In L.A.**

The Fang Gang were in the hotel. Angel was pissed.

"I can't believe that she didn't let me help her. Do you know what that means. It means that I could have been human now!"

"Come on Angel, maybe she had a good reason she didn't let you do it." Wesley said.

"Yeah she had a really good reason. Want to know what is was? She wanted Spike to be the vampire that would save the world and is getting who knows what!" Angel said angry.

Wesley didn't know what to say about that.

"Are you sure that Buffy is in love with Spike?" Gunn asked.

Angel sighed and sat on the staircase.

"They had something a year ago. Buffy says it was only about the sex. She broke it of and Spike went to Africa. When he came back he had a soul. She started getting feelings for him. She told me that she wasn't in love with him, but he was in her heart." Angel said.

"Angel tell me. Are you angry because she didn't let you help her save the world or is it that she has feeling for an other vampire." Gunn asked.

He knew he was on thin ice. But Angel was really calm about it.

"I don't know. Maybe both." Angel said sad.

Connor also stood in the room, but didn't know what to say to his dad. He didn't know this Buffy girl. He didn't know their history.

"Dad? Is she still in love with you?" Connor asked.

Angel looked at him. "I think she still is." Angel said.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Well we talked about a few things. I asked her if she looked into the future. First she said no and when I walked away she said yes. She always though and still did that she would be with me in the end. That we would be together." Angel said.

"What did you say?" Fred asked.

"I said that I didn't get any older and that I would be here." Angel said.

"Dad, if you have the time you should tell me the hole story about you two." Connor said.

"Well I have got time now. Do you really wanna hear it?" Angel asked.

Connor nodded. "Okay. I first saw Buffy at her high school here in LA. I kept an eye on her. When she moved to Sunnydale I went with her. The first time we met she kicked me in the head. I gave her a cross necklace and I warned her for the Master. That's a really evil vampire. Along the way we fell in love with each other. When she found out that I was a vampire she …" Angel told him the hole Buffy and Angel story.

"Wow" Connor said when Angel was finished with the story.

"Yeah, she will always be the love of my life." Angel said.

Chapter 2

**A few hours later**

Angel was cleaning his weapons and Connor was helping him. Gunn stayed by the phone. Fred was hanging around and Wesley was organizing the files. Suddenly the door opened. Everybody looked at it. They really hoped that it was a customer, because they had really nothing to do. Willow walked in first together with Xander. Then Dawn came in.

"Hey guys!" Willow said. she hugged Angel and Wesley.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad." Angel asked.

Willow, Xander and Dawn looked at each other. They couldn't say anything. Angel started panicking.

"Where is Buffy?" Angel asked. Dawn looked at him.

"She is just parking the car. She let us out first." Dawn said.

"Oh thank God!" Angel said in relief.

"So how was the battle?" Gunn asked.

"Well obviously we won." Buffy said when she walked into the hotel.

Angel couldn't get his eyes of her. She walked towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you for helping us." Buffy said.

"I'm glad it worked." Angel said.

She took a step back. She looked at Connor.

"So you must be Angel son?" Buffy said.

"Yes, how did you know." Connor asked.

"Well Angel told me." She said.

"Buffy? Where is Spike?" Angel asked.

"Uh, he died when he saved the world." Buffy said.

"But he wasn't the only one we lost. Anja died too." Buffy said.

Angel walked towards Xander. "I'm really sorry for your lose." Angel said.

"Thanks." Xander hugged and the two man hugged for a second.

"Wow, never thought that I would ever see that." Dawn said. They started to smile.

"So Buffy why did you came here?" Wesley asked.

"Well, I'm no longer the slayer and" Buffy said when a portal opened. They heard a scream and a man felt out of the portal. The portal closed again and the man stood up. He faced Buffy.

"Oh my God! Spike!!" Buffy said. she ran to him and hugged him.

"Easy Buffy, I'm a little sore from the fall." Spike said.

"How did this happen. You were dead." Buffy said.

"Well there is this prophecy." Spike said.

Angel looked at the ground. This couldn't be happening. He believed in al those years that he was the one who got his humanity back, not Spike.

"About what is this prophecy?" Willow said. Spike sat down on the sofa.

"It's about a vampire with a soul who will get his humanity back." Spike said.

Wesley looked at Angel and saw how sad he was. "So you're human?" Dawn asked.

"No I'm not." Spike said. Angel look back at Wesley with surprise.

"Uh, I don't get it. Why aren't you human?" Buffy asked.

"Well, because I was the wrong vampire." Spike said.

Buffy turned her head to Angel. "You knew about this?" Buffy asked.

"I knew about the prophecy. I always though it was about me, but then Spike got a soul and I didn't knew for sure it was about me." Angel said.

"Well, it was about you. The thing is that I never should have got this soul in the first place. The Powers that Be never though that I would fell in love with Buffy and that I would get my soul back. So when I saved the world, I was the wrong vampire. You should saved the world and then you would be human. That was their plan." Spike said.

"And now what? Does he still can get his humanity back?" Buffy asked.

"Well they though about it." Spike said.

"AND, AND!!!" Buffy asked.

"They want you two back together. That's why you were released from your duty, Buffy." Spike said.

He graphed a piece of paper from his pocket. He gave it to Angel.

"On this is a spell. It will give your humanity back, but you will still have your strength." Spike said.

"Thanks, but what happens to you now?" Angel asked.

"Well they will let me stay here. They think I can still help them." Spike said.

"Angel let me see that spell." Wesley said.

Angel gave it to him.

"Well, it's a simple spell. Willow, can you help me with this?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, off course!" Willow said.

Willow and Wesley walked back into the office to search for some of the ingredients.

"Uh guys you must be hungry from the long drive. Want something to eat?" Fred asked.

"Yeah we loved to." Xander said.

"I will be right there." Buffy said and went to the office where Wesley and Willow were.

Spike walked over to Angel.

"I scared you back there, didn't I." Spike asked.

"Yeah you did. I was really afraid that you would get your humanity back. Not that you didn't deserved it." Angel said.

"She still loves you." Spike said.

Angel looked at him with surprise.

"Even if I were human, I wouldn't get her hole heart. There is a place in her heart that belongs to you." Spike told him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Angel asked.

"Well, because I know you two. You are to stubborn to take the first step." Spike said.

"I saw you two kissing the other day. You two still love each other. I always hoped that she would love me like that someday. But I know now that you two are soul mates, no one can come between you two. So promise me one thing." Spike said.

"And that what?" Angel asked.

"Make her happy." Spike said with a smile.

"I will." Angel said.

Chapter 3In the office

"So do you think that this spell will work?" Buffy asked.

"It's a easy spell. It's just the basic thing. Making a circle with candles, burning some herbs. That sort of thing." Wesley said.

"Buffy, I've done some bigger things than this." Willow said.

"Okay then, well I'm going to eat something. Will, do you want something?" Buffy asked.

"No I'm fine." Willow answered.

Buffy walked out of the office and saw Angel and Spike talking. She smiled. Everything went perfect. Angel is going to be human, Spike was back. The only thing that was worrying her was if Angel still wanted her in his life. Okay, they kissed the other day, but maybe they did that because they hadn't saw each other in a long time and the world was going to end. And okay he told her that he would be here if she needed or wanted him. She would just wait until Angel would make the first step. Yeah, that was a good idea. Buffy walked to the kitchen, men what was she starving.

"Hello Angelhair!" Lorne said as he walked in.

Spike started laughing.

"That's even better than 'The Big Poof'" Spike said.

"Thanks Lorne, now I'm going to hear that name for the rest of my life." Angel said.

"Sorry Angelcakes." Lorne said.

Spike couldn't stop laughing.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Angel asked.

"Well, I got this feeling that something big is going to happen here." Lorne said.

"Well, you were right. Dad is going to get his humanity back." Connor said proud.

"Is that so? I'm really happy for you." Lorne said.

Xander, Dawn and Buffy walked out of the kitchen.

"Uh Lorne, I want you to meet some friends of my from Sunnydale." Angel said.

"Well, the city that was Sunnydale." Xander said.

Lorne walked over to Xander.

"Hay, how do you do. I'm Lorne." Lorne said.

"Hay, I'm Xander. Nice to meet you." Xander said.

Then Lone walked to Dawn.

"Hay, nice to meet you." Lorne said.

"Hay, I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister." Dawn said.

Lorne walked over to Buffy. He smiled.

"What? Is something wrong? Is there something in my hair?!" Buffy asked.

"No no. it's just that I knew you only by name and Angel told me a lot about you, but meeting you in person is so much more." Lorne said.

"So, he told about me huh?" Buffy said smiling.

"Yeah, and now I know why he's so crazy about you." Lorne said.

_Yes, he's still crazy about me!_

She looked at Angel and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"So you guys are the Scooby Gang?" Lorne asked.

"Willow is in the office with Wesley. But yes, the four of us are the Scooby Gang." Dawn said.

Willow and Wesley came out of the office.

"Hay Lorne. How are you?" Willow asked.

"I'm fine Willow, thank you. How are you?" Lorne asked.

"I'm good too." Willow said.

"You know each other?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, when Angel needed me to do a spell, I met Lorne." Willow said.

"You know Will, you were always acting crazy about that visit." Xander said.

"No, I was not. I just didn't wanted to tell to much about it, for Buffy sake." Willow said.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Because, everybody knows how you're acting when you hear Angel's name." Willow said.

"Oh and how am I acting then?" Buffy asked.

"Like a 16 year old schoolgirl." Dawn said.

"I'm so not!" Buffy said.

"Buffy, look at how you're acting now." Willow said.

Angel started to smile. "Uh, girls. We're getting off topic." Xander said.

"Yes you're right. So Willow, tell me what kind of spell did they wanted you to do." Buffy asked.

Willow looked at Angel, they just looked at each other.

"Well?" Buffy asked. "She had to do a soul searching spell." Angel said.

"Oh, who lost his soul?" just as Buffy said that sentence she knew the answer. She looked at Angel with big eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it." Buffy asked.

"Yes, it was me." Angel said. Tears came in Buffy eyes.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"I had sex with Cordelia." Angel answered.

"YOU WHAT!!" Buffy said.

"Buffy, I had to. The beast had a deal with Angelus. We didn't know what it was. So for us to know I had to become Angelus again." Angel said.

"You had perfect happiness with somebody else?" Buffy asked in a tiny voice.

"No I hadn't. I lost my soul yes, but Cordelia was not Cordelia anymore. Buffy she was evil. She spoke a spell over me so that when I had sex I would lose my soul no matter who it was." Angel said.

"Why hadn't you called me?" Buffy asked.

"Because I didn't wanted you to go trough that again. I knew it would be horrible for you to see Angelus again." Angel said.

"Willow, why didn't you tell us this? All you told us was that you had to perform a spell to stop some big evil, and that was kind of true, and that Faith was there to stop it too. And that's why you brought her back to Sunnydale, to help the big evil there." Buffy asked.

"Because you had all ready to much on your mind; the apocalypse, Spike, Wood." Willow said.

"Wood was not on my mind!" Buffy said.

"You were just about to start to date him." Xander said.

"It wasn't serious!" Buffy said.

"Yeah, even I saw that. He wasn't a keeper." Spike said.

"Okay, just drop it. I'm sorry that I started about your trip to LA." Buffy said angry.

"Well, I have a question. Were is Faith?" Wesley asked.

"She is together with Giles in England. They are talking to the Watcher Council. They still want to punish her for all the things she has done." Willow said.

"They still want to punish her?" Fred asked.

"Yes, but Buffy wrote a letter about the good things Faith has done and Giles will help Faith too. So she will be okay." Xander said.

"That's nice of you Buffy." Angel said.

"Yeah, well you know me. I'm a nice person, sometimes." Buffy said. It became quiet.

"Well, Angel shall we start with the spell." Wesley asked. Angel nodded.

"Willow, can you help me with the candles?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, sure." Willow said.

After a while they had all the candles in the right place. Angel stood in the centre of the candles. The herbs were burning. Willow and Wesley were speaking in Latin.

Buffy just stood there. She didn't know what to do. She looked at Angel. He was looking at her. Their eyes locked. Just as Wesley said the last sentence Angel screamed in pain. Buffy wanted to run to him but Spike hold her back.

"You have to wait 'till the spell is over." Spike told her. Then the light of the candles were very bright and then they were out. Spike let Buffy go and she ran to Angel's side.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked. Angel just smiled at her. He graphed her hand and lay it over his heart. She could feel it. Thump thump, thump thump. It was his heart beat. Tears came in her eyes.

"I felt your heart beat." Buffy said with a teary voice. Angel looked strange at her, she said that same line on the forgotten day. Suddenly Buffy glowed and when the glowing was over she broke down. Angel held her close. He knew what the glowing mend; she knew about the forgotten day.

"Buffy!? What's wrong?" Dawn asked her. Buffy looked at Dawn.

"Nothings wrong, I just remembered the happiest day of my life." Buffy said smiling. Everybody looked strange at her. She and Angel stood up, still holding each other.

"And what was that day then?" Xander asked.

"The day that Angel became human." Buffy said.

"Buffy you're not making any sense. That day is today, you don't have to remember that." Dawn said.

"No not today, but 3 years ago." Buffy said.

"What!!" Spike said.

"Three years ago after Thanksgiving Buffy came to me. I got blood from a Morah demon inside me and I became human. Buffy and I spend a wonderful day together. But Morah wasn't dead. I tried to kill it but I lost my strengt. I almost got myself killed, but Buffy was there to rescue me. I talked to the Oracles and they told me when I stayed human, Buffy would die. So I gave them my humanity back, so that Buffy could stay alive. The day was turned back and I was the only one who would remember it. Buffy just got her memory back from that day." Angel explained.

"Whoa, that's a big thing!" Willow said.

"Yeah, and I'm really looking forward for the next few hours." Buffy said smiling at Angel.

"That's to much info Buffy!" Dawn said.

"Lets give the two love birds some space. We can go to my place." Wesley said.

"Good idea." Willow said and the gang started to graph their stuff. Buffy walked to Spike. She hugged him.

"Thanks for coming back." Buffy said.

"You're welcome. Make sure that he doesn't leave you anymore. And if he does just tell me and I will kick his but." Spike said smiling.

"Thank you." Buffy said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The whole gang walked away. Buffy and Angel were all alone.

"I hope we don't go with the mature plan." Buffy said smiling.

"No no, no mature plan." Angel said folding his hand around Buffy waist.

"Good." Buffy said and started kissing him. He kissed back. They stood there for awhile. Then Angel picked Buffy up and walked to his room. He lay her on his bed and started to undress her. Every exposed flesh was kissed by him. Buffy groaned and moaned every time Angel touched her. Buffy started to undress Angel. They were so happy now. Buffy and Angel spent to most wonderful night they ever had.

Chapter 4

Around 5 o'clock in the morning they lay happy in each others arms.

"Buffy, why did you came to me?" Angel asked.

"Well, they told me that I was released from my duty. So I could go and do whatever I wanted. And what I wanted was to go to you. I could stay with you and still save the world a couple of times." Buffy said.

"I was so afraid that you were over me." Angel said.

"How do you come up with that?" Buffy asked.

"You let Spike save the world. I thought you rather wanted Spike to became human then me." Angel said.

"I didn't knew that you would become human if you saved the world. I shoos Spike because I couldn't handle it if you would die. I love you more then anything in this world." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, you could see it that way too." Angel said smiling.

"I love you." Buffy said.

"I love you too." Angel said. Buffy climbed out of the bed and walked to the window. She opened the curtains. The sun hadn't come up jet.

"Come Angel." Buffy said. He came and they watched the sunrise together. Buffy started to jawn.

"You're tired. Come let's go to sleep." Angel said. Buffy nodded. They walked back to the bed and they lay in each other arms. They both fell asleep in no time.

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning**

They hole gang walked in the hotel. They stayed the night at Wesley's. They talked for a while about the things that happened and about the future. They fell asleep at 1 o'clock and woke up at 10. They were in the hotel at 11 o'clock.

"What do you think? Are they awake?" Dawn asked.

"Knowing the two lovebirds they were shagging 'till 4 o'clock. So they will be sleeping." Spike said.

"Eew, Spike! I don't want to hear those things about me sister!" Dawn said. Everybody was busy talking when Buffy came down the stairs.

"Hello everybody!" Buffy said.

"Hey Buffy, how are you?" Willow asked.

"I'm good." Buffy answered.

"I'm good? Buffy you just spend the night with the love of your life. I think that 'Í'm good' isn't the word." Xander said.

"I just worried about Angel." Buffy said.

"Buffy, you don't have to think about the curse. It is permanent." Wesley said.

"It's not that. When I woke up he was gone. I didn't saw a note are something. I think he got cold feet." Buffy said.

"Don't think like that. Maybe he just wanted to catch some air. Or watch the sunrise." Dawn said.

"We watched the sunrise together." Buffy said.

"The sunrise was around 5 o'clock. Were you awake all the time?" Gunn asked. Buffy nodded.

"What were you two doing the hole time?" Dawn asked. Buffy started to blush.

"Oh oh, jak eew Buffy!" Dawn said. Everybody started to laugh at Dawns reaction.

Angel walked into the hotel. He was whistling a song. He didn't notice the hole gang.

"Where were you?" Buffy asked. Angel was surprised.

"Uh hay you guys." Angel said.

"Angel?!" Buffy said.

"I bought a present for you." Angel said.

"Oh, why didn't you write a note telling were you were. I was really worried." Buffy said slapping his arm.

"I hoped that I was back before you woke up." Angel said.

"Why?" Buffy asked. "Because I wanted to make it special." Angel answered.

"Making what special?" Buffy said now a little bored.

"This." Angel said and went on his knees. Buffy mouth dropped open. Everybody didn't know what to do or say.

"Buffy? Will you marry me?" Angel asked.

"Yes yes!! Of course!" Buffy said Angel putted the ring on Buffy finger and they kissed. Everybody were so happy for them.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Buffy said. "And there are more to come." Angel said with a smile.

**The end**


End file.
